What Makes a Man
by SaccharineOasis
Summary: "Die." That's the last thing Mikan ever said to him. After that incident, she never saw him again. But that's not where their story ends. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**~*What Makes a Man*~**

**By: Airi-chan**

**Summary:**

"Die." That's the last thing Mikan ever said to him. After that incident, she never saw him again. But that's not where their story ends.

**Author's Note:**

This is another story even though the first one is not yet finished nor updated. I will not promise anything for this one either, but I hope you will like it. I'll try to finish this. Please Read and Rate. :) Help me improve.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"No matter what, you should never let Hyuuga-dono know about Mikan Sakura. You must convince him that you are his girlfriend. And most of all, never make him remember anything," said an old man wearing a black suit.

"But Natsume-sama will never believe me. He always pushes me away," said a girl with strawberry blonde hair.

"Luna-sama, don't ever call him by his name, he might remember everything because Mikan-san was the only girl that could call him that."

"I'll do my best, but what if Ruka-sama tells him everything."

"Nogi-dono knows what's best for Hyuuga-dono, so I highly doubt that he would want him to suffer once again because of that cursed girl that brought forth Hyuuga-dono's misery."

_What Makes a Man_

"Hyuuga-dono, I'm Koizumi Luna. You might not remember me, but I was your girlfriend when we were in college," Luna said.

"Get lost," said Natsume.

"Hyuuga-dono, she is your girlfriend. If you want, you could look at your pictures back when the two of you were in Japan," said the old man.

"Then tell me, what were the things we did in Japan?" Natsume asked as she faced Luna.

"We… We d-dated a-and…" Luna whispered.

"Stop. I would never date someone as ugly as you."

Luna was dumbstruck. She couldn't say anything. She simply stood there as tears threatened to fall from her eyes which were filled with anger, hatred and embarrassment.

"Shimoda. Ready the private jet. I'm going back to Japan."

"But Hyuuga-dono…"

"I said I'm going to Japan."

"As you wish," the old man said even though he clearly looked unpleased.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note <strong>

**This chapter is very short, but I promise that the following chapters will be longer. Please review! Thanks :) **


	2. Her Side

**~*What Makes a Man~***

**By: Airi-chan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Her Side<strong>

"Onee-chan, you mustn't! I won't allow you…" said a young man with silver hair and pale blue eyes.

"Youichi, I have to do this. You are ill…" a brunette replied.

"But…"

"No buts, okay? We need money for your medication."

"Then just let me die. I don't want you to do something you don't like, Mikan nee-chan."

"Don't EVER think about dying," Mikan said fiercely.

Youichi didn't reply. He was scared. Mikan was never like that. She was always nice and cheerful, but because of circumstances, she changed. Nowadays, she's always working even if she's about to faint. Indeed, they were in the brink of poverty, but for Youichi, she's more important than his life.

"I'm sorry nee-chan…" whispered Youichi, and he went straight to his room.

Mikan, the strong Mikan, cried. She couldn't take it anymore. She blamed herself for their cruel fate. It was her who fell for that monster – the monster that made them this way.

"Why did he have to come to my life..? Now, everything is falling apart…" she thought as she held the paper that tells them that they will be evicted if she didn't pay their rent.

She shook her head side to side and whispered to herself, "I can't blame anyone now because I'm the only one to be blamed. I couldn't protect anyone before, but now, I will – no, I must. I have to protect Youichi even if it means I have to act."

Mikan crumpled the paper and she went to her room. "Tomorrow, everything will be alright."

_What Makes a Man_

"I came here to audition for the commercial of Pearl lotion," Mikan said.

"What company are you from?" said the girl behind the counter uninterestedly.

"Well, I don't really have one you see."

"Then you can't audition,"

"But, look, in the flyer, it said that anyone may audition," Mikan said as she pulled out a folded paper.

"You'll be competing with experienced artists. You'll only be wasting your time here."

"I believe that I'm the one who decides when and where I waste my time on."

"Idiot, what are you doing here," said a person with monotonous voice.

Mikan turned her chocolate orbs toward the owner of the voice. Her face lit up and shouted, "Hotaru! What are you doing here?"

"Shut up or else –" Hotaru said as she pointed a gun to Mikan.

"Hotaru is a meanie. And to think that I missed you so much," Mikan pouted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here to audition, but this lady said that I should just go home."

"Give her the application to shut her up," Hotaru faced the girl.

"Y-Yes, Imai-sama," said the girl, as she gave Mikan the paper. "H-Here, miss."

"Imai-sama?" Mikan asked, confused.

"My family owns this company."

"I see… Thank you Hotaru!" Mikan said as she hugged her cold raven haired friend.

Hotaru shot Mikan with the baka gun and said, "That's for hugging me."

"It hurts, meanie!"

"It should hurt. It's baka gun gold edition after all." Hotaru said. "Bye."

"Bye." Mikan smiled.

_What Makes a Man_

"Did you hear? That girl with auburn locks is a friend of this company's CEO. We will never win against that," whispered a girl with onyx hair.

"Oh please, Kira, look at her. She's totally an amateur. Even if they're friends, they won't do any risks. She's not even pretty," whispered back another girl.

Suddenly, Luna came in, walking like a real model. Everyone looked at her in awe, excluding Mikan.

"Koizumi Luna really did come. That brunette definitely has no chance now. Even us, we don't have a chance against her," said Kira.

"I heard that Luna is the girlfriend of the only heir of Hyuuga Corporation."

"Well, I wouldn't be shocked to hear that. After all, she's really a beauty. She will surely win this one. If not for her looks and talent, then it will be because of that mysterious heir."

Mikan was shocked upon hearing this, so she stood up and went to the girls.

"Excuse me, but I accidentally overheard your conversation. Is it really alright to give up that easily?" Mikan asked.

"It is. Look at her. We're nowhere near her – especially you. I mean, she's like a world-famous model slash actress, and she's the girlfriend of that young master."

"Young master..?" She whispered.

"Yes. Natsume Hyuuga. Seriously, you don't know him?"

Mikan faked a smile, and said she's not interested in the business world which was a lie. She respectfully bowed down and said thank you. She then returned to her chair to finish her hair and makeup, but it was obvious that her mind was thinking about something else.

"Sakura-san, get ready because you'll be on standby after Kawai-san," said the assistant.

"Okay," Mikan smiled. Afterwards, she whispered to herself, "I can do this without help."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please rate. :) Sorry for the late update and short chapter, but I still hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
